


I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

by NedMalone



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, ils sont choux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Prompt n°22 de la liste de @dreaminghigher sur tumblr.Une mission ne se passe pas comme prévu, et Eames est moins discret que ce qu'il croit.





	I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

La mission ne se passait pas exactement comme prévu. C’en était même un euphémisme.   
Les projections armées et entraînées les poursuivaient dans les rues lézardées d’une vieille ville du Sud de la France avec un acharnement effrayant, l’équipe s’était disloquée malgré elle, la cible était perdue quelque part et Arthur s’était fait toucher.   
En pestant et jurant contre leur employeur et leur stupide malchance, Eames bifurqua dans un passage étroit en soutenant le point-man affaibli et se cacha dans une alcôve obscure, en laissant les projections se précipiter à l’autre bout de la ruelle, dans un concert d’armes entrechoquées et de bottes claquées contre les pavés, avant de disparaître. Lorsqu’il fut sûr que les projections s’étaient éloignées, Eames se tourna vers Arthur, l’angoisse lui tordant le ventre.   
Arthur était blême, plus que d’habitude, et ce n’était pas peu dire. On aurait facilement pu prendre sa peau pour de la craie, sans les éclats de sang qui la piquetaient de petites gouttes écarlates. Le point-man respirait profondément et difficilement, son souffle semblable à un sifflement tant il était ténu, et la tâche rouge sombre qui s’agrandissait sur son flanc gauche n’y était pas étrangère. Eames posa un bref instant ses yeux sur cette tâche, tant elle était dérangeante. Qui disait Arthur disait soigné, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, méticuleux jusqu’au bout des chaussures. Insupportable aurait rajouté Eames, et beau à tomber. Mais Arthur blessé ? Vulnérable ? Non, c’était impossible, si délirant qu’il n’arrivait pas à se le représenter. Sauf aujourd’hui.  
Eames se précipita sur le point man pour l’empêcher de glisser le long du mur effrité. Dans un grognement, Arthur le repoussa et se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal. Une pique se ficha dans le cœur du Faussaire, mais il n’en laissa rien paraître. Au fil des missions que lui et le point-man avaient partagé depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, Eames avait appris à connaître Arthur. Ça avait été laborieux au vu de l’impassibilité quasi-constante d’Arthur, mais Eames aimait les défis, et à force de persévérance, le voleur finit pas réussir à décrypter le point-man. Reconnaître sa joie sous son masque inébranlable, savoir lorsqu’on l’avait blessé et qu’il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, connaître ses préférences, ce qu’il adorait, ce qui l’horripilait. Et le voleur en était tombé amoureux. Eperdument et profondément amoureux. Il avait mis du temps avant de s’en rendre compte, mais c’était indéniable. Et il l’avait accepté. Même si son métier était d’embobiner les gens autour de lui, Eames avait toujours été honnête avec lui-même. Mais le problème lorsqu’on connaît une personne sur le bout des doigts, c’est que de temps en temps, on lit sur son visage des choses qu’on aurait préféré ignorer. Ainsi, Eames ne pouvait pas se leurrer. Une lueur de mépris luisait dans les yeux d’Arthur à chaque fois qu’ils se regardaient, il ne lui adressait la parole pratiquement que méchamment ou d’un ton sec et il l’évitait comme la peste. Eames n’avait pas besoin d’être Sherlock Holmes pour interpréter tous ces signes. Arthur ne l’aimait pas, pire, il le détestait. Eames le savait, et il se le répétait continuellement, chaque fois qu’il observait le point man à la dérobé, que son regard se posait sur lui, et à chaque fois le cœur du Faussaire se déchirait un peu plus.   
Les réflexions houleuses d’Eames s’interrompirent quand Arthur s’appuya sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :  
-On doit s’en aller, les projections reviennent.   
Le Faussaire haussa un sourcil sarcastique.   
-‘’On’’ ? ‘’On’’ ne va nulle part, sweetie. Toi tu te réveilles gentiment, et moi je continue la mission seul, si je ne retrouve pas les autres …  
-Non. Le ton tranchant d’Arthur ne laissait aucune place à l’hésitation. Les autres sont sûrement déjà morts et réveillés, et la mission n’est pas terminée. Hors de question que je te laisse seul ici.   
Arthur avait un air déterminé et LE regard, celui qui retournait Eames de l’intérieur. Il déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il lui faisait ce regard-là.   
-Mais, enfin, tu as mal et… tenta-t-il avant d’être interrompu par les pupilles perçantes du point-man. Il sut avant même de plonger dedans qu’il avait perdu la partie. Arthur n’allait en faire qu’à sa tête, encore. Et ça lui plut. Et avec un peu de chance, loin des autres comme en ce moment, il ne se prendrait pas trop de remarques désobligeantes.   
-OK, mais en attendant on est au milieu d’un dédale de foutues rues, avec un Soleil de plomb, on ne sait pas où est l’idée et toi tu as un trou dans le torse. Ce sera l’extraction la plus rapidement terminée de toute l’Histoire, déclama Eames en levant les bras au ciel, défaitiste au possible.  
Le point-man fouilla le paysage du regard et leva soudain les yeux au-dessus de la tête d’Eames, e,n esquissant un léger sourire.   
-Je pense que j’ai trouvé la solution.   
Le voleur se retourna. Derrière eux la silhouette imposante d’un château de pierres les surplombait de toute son orgueil médiévale.  
~~~~~  
Ils avaient réussi à se barricader dans l’enceinte du château, en faisant attention à obstruer toutes les entrées possibles, pour éviter de se retrouver avec un commando armé et belliqueux sur le dos. Ils avaient fouillé plusieurs pièces du château avant de tomber sur la salle des coffres, l’endroit le plus logique selon eux. Eames s’était aussitôt attelé à l’ouverture de l’imposant réceptacle, fermé par un cadenas démesurément complexe. Heureusement, Arthur avait pu déterminer rapidement quel coffre était le plus susceptible de contenir l’information recherchée. En torturant la serrure avec ses crochets, Eames poussa un profond soupir.  
-On aurait dû faire équipe avec Ariadne, au moins elle n’aurait jamais eu l’idée stupide de planquer l’info dans un château ! Un château tu te rends compte ?! pesta Eames.   
-Hmm, répondit Arthur en pressant sur sa plaie toujours ouverte.   
Un léger silence s’installa, à peine troublé par les grattements incessants des outils d’Eames contre les ressorts du cadenas. Le voleur en était presque venu à bout lorsque Arthur rompit le silence.   
-Eames, commença-t-il doucement, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?  
-De quoi tu parles ? lui répondit le Faussaire, à demi-concentré sur sa tâche.  
-Des regards que tu me lance quand tu penses que je ne regarde pas.  
Les doigts d’Eames glissèrent sur l’acier en lui arrachant une plainte stridente. Son souffle se trouva coupé pendant une seconde. Alors il savait ? Oh non, pitié… Eames choisit de se focaliser à nouveau sur la serrure, en faisant abstraction. Il tritura encore le cadenas, sans énergie, comme lancé dans un combat qu’il savait perdu depuis longtemps. Qu’est-ce qu’Arthur allait faire, maintenant ? Est-ce qu’il allait l’éviter encore plus ? Le dire à tout le monde ? Rire de lui ? La tête lui tourna soudain.  
-Eames ?  
-Quoi ? gronda presque le concerné, son esprit focalisé sur une gravure rouillé de la serrure entre ses mains, comme s’il suffisait de ne pas regarder Arthur pour qu’il cesse de parler.  
-Tu peux m’expliquer s’il te plaît ? Et regarde-moi je t’en prie.  
Eames pivota lentement, essayant tant bien que mal d’économiser la plus petite seconde. Devant lui, Arthur se tenait toujours assis contre le mur opposé, sa chemise encore plus imbibée de sang, à le dévisager minutieusement, comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait gravée sur son visage.   
Le voleur soupira. Il allait devoir tout lui dire, ça semblait inévitable. Mais il aurait tant aimé réussir à glaner encore quelques instants avec lui, simplement. Il aimerait que le mépris dans les yeux d’Arthur s’en aille, il l’aimerait tant.   
-Tu n’aimeras sûrement pas la réponse, trésor, murmura Eames, les lèvres si pincées qu’il se demanda même si Arthur l’avait entendu. Mais le regard du point-man lui sommait de continuer, scrutateurs comme jamais, qui semblaient fouiller son âme sans vergogne à la recherche de son secret. Alors il ferma les yeux. Inspira une longue bouffée d’oxygène. Et dit d’un seul coup :  
-Je t’apprécie beaucoup. En fait, je suis quasiment sûr que je t’aime.   
Eames garda ses paupières soudées, pour éviter de regarder le visage d’Arthur. Il ressentait une sensation désagréable à la poitrine, comme si son cœur hésitait entre sursauter de joie ou défoncer sa cage thoracique et repartir à Mombasa. Le silence insistant dans lequel était plongé la pièce, loin de le rassurer, força Eames à ouvrir les yeux. Il jeta un regard au point-man pour s’assurer qu’il respirait encore, et la chose la plus folle, insensée et inespérée de toute sa vie se produisit. Le masque d’Arthur se brisa.   
Eames n’en crut pas ses yeux. Ses pupilles virent la figure impassible d’Arthur se déliter, et les émotions qui faisaient rage à l’intérieur de lui soudain éclater à la surface. Lui qui avait pris goût à décrypter chaque pensée qui traversait le point-man les voyait soudain étalées devant lui. Il n’avait qu’à se pencher pour les cueillir. Il observa alors le spectacle des émotions contenues d’Arthur qui retrouvaient la liberté, et qui en profitaient pour reprendre leur droit sur lui. Eames vit passer dans les prunelles d’Arthur de la surprise, de l’affection et… de la joie ? Il ne connaissait pas bien cette émotion, elle n’apparaissait que rarement dans les yeux du point-man, mais la lueur qu’il voyait en était indubitablement. Arthur était heureux ? Heureux que lui l’aime ? Eames n’y comprenait rien. Arthur était censé le mépriser, non ? Mais la lueur de joie disparue aussi rapidement qu’elle était venue, soufflée par ce que le voleur identifia comme de l’angoisse. Cette émotion là aussi lui était étrangère, Artur était d’ordinaire si sûr de lui. Mais Eames commençait de plus en plus à douter. Est-ce qu’il connaissait aussi bien Arthur qu’il aimait se le raconter ? Ou est-ce qu’Arthur se cachait sans cesse du monde l’entourant ?  
Eames se racla la gorge, indécis sur la marche à suivre. S’apercevant que ses émotions étaient mises à nue, le point-man détourna le regard et essaya tant bien que mal de réparer son masque en lambeaux. Il paraissait si désemparé tout à coup ! Le voleur laissa choir ses outils au sol, entendant à peine le son du choc retentir.   
-Arthur ?  
-Faisons comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, le coupa le point-man, l’air gêné.  
Mais c’était impossible. Eames avait mis son cœur à nu pour lui, il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière à présent.  
-Arthur, je t’ai répondu sincèrement, maintenant c’est ton tour. Qu’est-ce que tu me fais là ? A quoi tu joues ?  
-Concentre-toi sur la mission Eames, gronda Arthur.  
-Que caches-tu dans ta jolie petite tête dont tu ais si honte ?  
Arthur se recala plus confortablement contre le mur. Sa blessure avait cessé de saigner, et la douleur semblait s’être atténuée. Malgré les regards insistants d’Eames, le point-man ne délia pas les lèvres. Eames sentait qu’il avait touché du doigt un élément crucial, mais il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Alors, il se décida d’employer les grands moyens. Il se leva, franchit la distance qui le séparait d’Arthur, s’assit lourdement à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui sembla que le point-man s’était étouffé durant une seconde, mais l’instant d’après le front d’Arthur était tout contre l’épaule d’Eames.   
Le voleur ne savait pas trop ce qu’il faisait. Essayait-il de rassurer Arthur, ou de se rassurer lui ? En tout cas, sentir le point-man aussi proche de lui lui fit du bien, même s’il lui semblait qu’à chaque minute qui passait, il découvrait un peu plus la détresse de son ami. Pourquoi était-il si renfermé sur lui-même ? Ne laissait-il donc personne passer les murailles qu’il s’était construites ? Le cœur d’Eames se serra encore un peu plus quand Arthur s’agrippa à lui comme un désespéré.  
-Arthur ?  
-Attends, s’il-te-plaît, lui souffla la voix d’Arthur, entravée par l’épaule de Eames.   
Le point-man était complétement largué, plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été dans sa vie. Lui qui avait pris soin de ne jamais rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments, qui s’était forgé des murailles et des masques entre lui et les autres depuis si longtemps, avait été balayé par une simple phrase, trois petits mots qui lui avait arraché le cœur, réduit en miettes. Lui c’est sûr il aimait Eames. Il chérissait leurs échanges doux-amers, les missions partagées avec lui, ses sourires, mais il le faisait à l’ombre de ses murailles, protégé derrière ses regards d’acier. Jamais, jamais il n’aurait pu ne serait-ce qu’imaginer que ce soit réciproque. Ces regards dérobés qu’il avait perçu, il s’imaginait seulement une sorte de blague, ou le fait que son comportement distant le perturbe. Arthur avait l’habitude que son attitude dérange les autres. Depuis tout petit, les mots fusaient quant à sa manière de parler et de se comporter : « freak, machine, robot, sans coeur ». Et ça avait continuer à l’adolescence, et puis dans sa vie adulte. Les gens avec qui il travaillait le prenait pour un homme froid et rigide, mordu de rigueur, et il n’avait pas de réel ami, personne qui comptait réellement, qui fasse une différence.   
Et voilà que Eames, le Eames si drôle, fantasque et imaginatif, lui déclarait son amour, comme ça ! Et mieux, il ne plaisantait pas ! Arthur respira plus fort. Et s’il se trompait ? Si Eames lui faisait réellement une blague ?   
-Oh, sweetie, qu’est-ce qu’il y’a ? Tu nous fais une crise de panique ?   
Le ton inquiet de Eames rassura Arthur, et la pression délicate de la main du faussaire sur son épaule lui arracha un petit sourire.   
-Ca va, j’ai juste … pas vraiment l’habitude de m’ouvrir aux autres, mais je te fais confiance, lui répondit le point-man en esquissant son sourire le plus sincère.  
Eames en fut encore plus bouleversé. Son pauvre cœur n’allait plus pouvoir tenir le coup si ça continuait : la promiscuité qu’il entretenait avec Arthur, l’absence de regard assassin, et maintenant ce sourire ! S’il avait pu, il aurait sauté sur ses lèvres souriantes, il aurait embrassé Arthur jusqu’à briser tous ses masques, toutes ses barrières, s’il avait pu…  
-Hey, murmura le point-man en prenant la joue de Eames en coupe dans sa main, ça ira d’accord ? Maintenant, va m’ouvrir ce coffre, qu’on puisse sortir de ce cauchemar.   
Il avait dit ça d’un ton si heureux, et en même temps un peu inquiet, un ton qui fit fondre encore plus le cœur d’Eames. Et de toute sa carrière, jamais Eames ne força un coffre aussi rapidement que ce jour-là.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai l'impression d'avoir les mains poisseuses de guimauve à cause du passage de "la déclaration" mais on va dire que c'est bon ...   
> Et en plus c'est court.


End file.
